


Finger Guns

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Finger guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky had waited for this moment for a long while as he looked down the well chiselled form of the tan man below him. Otabek and Yuri had met and became quick friends when Yuri was only fifteen- it all changed though on his eighteenth birthday when the Hero of Kazakhstan asked the Russian Fairy out. They had shifted from best friends, to lovers. Three years later and they were still going strong despite the time apart for practices and competitions.





	Finger Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry... This is all due to a chat about finger guns that transitioned to fingering, and well hello smut... 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Phyate, this is for you and all your fault...
> 
> And like most authors I live for Kudos and comments...

Yuri Plisetsky had waited for this moment for a long while as he looked down the well chiselled form of the tan man below him. Otabek and Yuri had met and became quick friends when Yuri was only fifteen- it all changed though on his eighteenth birthday when the Hero of Kazakhstan asked the Russian Fairy out. They had shifted from best friends, to lovers. Three years later and they were still going strong despite the time apart for practices and competitions. Not that it had always been easy, it was hard as fuck at times. Dealing with time zones differences- which sometimes led to missed moments. But they had managed. Just that evening the Kazakh skater had let him know that he would move his home base to St. Petersburg to be with Yuri. Yakov had agreed to take him on as coach. As he discussed looking for apartments in the morning Yuri pounced on Otabek insisting that he would do no such thing and just live there with him.

“What are you thinking of Yura?”

The blond smirked, his green eyes narrowed, “Just thinking of all the ways I am going to ruin you tonight Beka.”

The Kazakh skater shifted underneath Yuri and smiled, “Is that so? I look forward to that.”

Yuri purred as he nipped and sucked Otabek's neck, when he was satisfied with the purplish mark, he made his way along his collarbone and chest. The Russian relished how the man writhed and moaned. His fingernails dug into the pale skin of the man above him. Otabek's fingers wrapped into Yuri's hair and tangled into the long blonde locks.

The Russian made a guttural sound that was like a deep purr which rumbled through his broad chest. He had kissed, sucked and bit his way to Otabek's waist. The Kazakh man's cock stood at attention. Slick with beads of precum that dripped from his slit. Yuri pulled back to admire the view, then licked his lips and took one last look up. He slowly swirled his tongue along the tip before taking as much as he could into his wet and eager mouth.

“Yurachka!”

Otabek moaned which only egged the younger man on his mouth slid up and down the length of Otabek’s hard length with his hand moving in unison. At some point Yuri had incorporated a slight twist with his wrist which caused the Kazakh man's hips to rise up with each motion.

“Yura, Tigryenok, if you keep this up I will...”

Yuri hummed as he pulled off the cock with a wet pop. His hands still stroked the thick member, “Go ahead, we have all night. I am not stopping after only one round, I will have you know.”

Yuri smiled as he went down once more to take him all in. The blonde could feel his own cock throb as it strained to release. He put aside his own needs as he focused once more on Beka. He breathed through his nose and enjoyed the man's earthy scent. He sucked eagerly at every drop that leaked out. He knew it would not be much longer for Otabek. His breathing had become more ragged with his hips as they rose- pushing himself further into Yuri's mouth.

Yuri felt as Otabek's cock tensed and as a hot stream of cum rushed into his mouth. It was times like these that Yuri was grateful at being able to repress his gag reflex as he eagerly gulped down every salty drop. Yuri hummed and licked his lips as he used his thumb to wipe any stray drop from his lips as he sucked it slowly.

Otabek panted as his body limp and eyes dilated so that hardly any colour showed. The tanned man reached his hand down to pull Yuri up for a kiss. He moaned into the Russians open mouth as he tasted himself. He lifted his hips up against Yuri- his cock already had swelled once more and it elicited a purr from younger man. The blonde nipped at the raven's lips before he moved back down.

Yuri leaned over to the side table to grab the lube that sat there. The blonde popped off the cap and poured a small amount of the liquid onto his two fingers. He rubbed them together in order to warm it up as Yuri has an image flash in his mind's eye.

An exhibition skate from five years prior. The pair had taken part in an exhibition skate which pushed Yuri's image from the Russian Fairy to Rebel.Yuri had wanted a break away from his safer and classical routines. Up until that point they had been composed and choreographed by his ballet and skating coaches. His program 'Welcome to the Madness' was entirely Yuri, with Otabek. It was fresh, inspired and unpredictable. Finger guns.

Yuri propped himself up on his knees, his hands gripped his lover’s hips so they were balanced against his pale legs. The blonde stroked his own aching cock and used one hand as Yuri moved his well oiled fingers down to Beka's tight hole- he traced a wet circle. Otabek gasped as his back arched when Yuri pressed a finger inside. He moaned at how hot it was inside his Kazakh lover.

“More...”

Yuri smiled, as he added in a second finger. He fucked and scissored Otabek while he  opened him up wide. Normally he would just add a third or even fourth finger, but he had promised to ruin Otabek-Yuri was not one to ever step back from a promise. He thought back to the Madness and what stuck out most was when he saw Otabek throw out finger guns. Now it would be Yuri's turn as he pumped his fingers, making his lover moan and writhe. He was going to make Beka beg for more. Yuri removed his hand from his own cock as he added more oil to his other fingers and slipped another two into the now twitching hole. He used his hands in unison while he fucked Otabek with his finger guns. He knew the moment he had hit the prostate as the Kazakh arched his back while his cock twitched..

“You just came though?” Yuri purred almost teasingly- happy with himself.

“I want... I need you... inside...” Otabek gasped out.

Otabek's words were had started to become fragmented- just a bit more, a bit further. Yuri ached hard as he heard how his lover wanted- no needed him and it was just enough to drive the twenty-one year old over the edge. Yuri pulled his fingers from Otabek's quivering hole and smiled as he heard the older man whimper at the loss. He generously oiled himself as he lined himself up to penetrate his lover slowly. He allowed the Otabek a chance to get used to the different shape, to the feel of him.

The Kazakh man would have none of it, as he pulled himself up to press his lips against Yuri. He ground himself down and forced Yuri to penetrate as deep as he could. The Russian moaned as his hands wrapped around his lover's hips to help keep him steady as they rose and fell together. Otabek was so hot on inside as he tightened around Yuri's cock with each downward thrust. In this position the younger man had the least amount of control, but it allowed for Yuri to taste Otabek. Their mouths pressed together, frantic as they tasted each other. Yuri moaned as he felt the nails biting into his back.

The Russian slipped his hand between them as he took hold of Otabek's cock. It was not going to be much longer for him. He pumped his lovers cock in time with each thrust and relished the moans from his older lover. Otabek painted his pleasure down Yuri's back with his nails. One last thrust and Otabek bit down on Yuri's shoulder as he  moaned out his orgasm, which spilled semen between them. Yuri groaned as his own climax filled Otabek.

Both men collapsed into the bed, their bodies glistened with sweat. Yuri moaned as he pulled out from Otabek and positioned himself so that the older man was spooned against his taller frame.

“Hey Yura?”

“Mmmm?” The Russian nuzzled closer to his lover.

“Did you seriously use finger guns on me?”

There was a snicker into Otabek's neck, “Maybe...”

Yuri heard him sigh, “Я тебя люблю.”

Yuri smiled, “Я буду всегда любить тебя Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> translation notes:
> 
> Tigryenok - Tiger
> 
> Я тебя люблю - I love you  
> Я буду всегда любить тебя - I will always love you 
> 
> ** if there is an error in my Russian please let me know, I used a common phrases page, so I hope it isn't telling people to F-off... although I am sure Yura would be happy to swear at anyone...


End file.
